¿Novia a la fuga?
by Miss16
Summary: Era uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas: la boda de Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo Sin embargo, ella no llegaba. ¿Se ha arrepentido Ran poco antes de la boda o algo había pasado que pudiera explicar su ausencia?


**¿Novia a la fuga?**

Llevaban casi una hora esperando a que ella entrara por la puerta deslumbrándolos a todos pero no aparecí había esfumado sin dejar una sola pista.

Fuera estaba práticamente todos los medios de comunicación de Japón esperando a que ellos dos salieran como marido y mujer, y estaban empezando a impacientarse.

La boda del año se retrasaba una hora y nadie sabia porqué.

— ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?— Preguntó el profesor Agasa.

Shinichi miró el reloj.

— Es verdad...— Dijo extrañado.— ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

 _"¿Quién necesita un post-it en la frente ahora, eh Ran_?"— Se preguntó molesto. Al fin y al cabo ella llevaba toda la semana con la dichosa bromita.

(Flashback)

— _¿Seguro que no lo necesitas?_ — _Rió ella._

— _Estás pesadita con la broma._ — _Se molestó él._

— _No es del todo una broma..._ — _Le miró ella apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina. El detective le devolvió una mueca de disgusto._ — _Te olvidas de tu propio cumpleaños, Shinichi._

— _¡Pero eso no es importante!_ — _Replicó él._

— _¡Por supuesto que es importante!_ — _Se sorprendió la karateka._

— _¡No tanto como nuestra boda!_

 _Ran se acercó y le abrazó._

— _Nuestra boda es importante también._ — _Sonrió ella._

 _Shinichi la abrazó por la cintura y ,mientras le daba besos cortos y dulces, susurró: "Te voy a echar de menos"_

— _Solo voy a estar fuera 4 días._

— _No me puedo creer que vayas a irte 4 días cuando queda menos de una semana._ — _Comentó fastidiado._ — _Eres una novia horrible, Ran._

 _La chica rió. La joven Mouri había tenido muchísimo exito como modelo y le habían hecho una oferta muy generosa que la pareja no podía rechazar después de tanto dinero que llevaban gastado en toda la preparación del enlace._

— _Tengo que irme a recoger el vestido._

— _Vaaale... Nos vemos en la boda, ¿no?_ — _Preguntó él._

— _Sí._ — _Tras una breve pausa la chica sacó una invitación de su bolso y la puso en el frigorífico del apartamento en el que compartirían el resto de sus vidas._ — _Me quedo más tranquila si te dejo esto._

— _¡Vaya una invitación para una boda!_ — _Dijo el chico irónicamente._ — _¿Es que vas a casarte?_

— _¿No te lo había dicho?_ — _Le siguió el juego ella._ — _Me caso el fin de semana que viene._

— _¿Y quién es el afortunado?_

— _El mejor detective del universo y el hombre que más feliz me hace._

 _El comentario de su prometida le sacó los colores y una sincera sonrisa al mismo tiempo._

— _Me encantaría ir, Ran..._ — _Dijo apenado_ — _Pero ese día tengo un compromiso._

— _Que lástima..._ — _Fingió ella._

(Fin del flashback)

— ¡Te ha dejado plantado!— Se burló de él el padre de la novia.

Él no se había opuesto al enlace pero esa situación le encantaba.

— ¡Esa es mi hija!— Siguió riéndose.

El famoso detective le miró con reproche y enfado.

— ¡Kogoro!— Le regañó Eri.— No le hagas caso, Shinichi. Seguro que Ran aparece de un momento a otro.

— ¡Claro, Shin-chan!— Le animó Yukiko.— Ran-chan te quiere mucho, nunca te dejaría plantado en el altar.

— Es verdad.- Intervino esta vez el escritor.— A lo mejor le ha pasado algo y por eso está tardando más.

El comentario de su padre hizo que Shinichi se pusiera pálido y cogiera el móvil para llamar a la que a esas horas ya debería ser su mujer.

— ¡No digas esas cosas, Yusaku!—Le regañó Yukiko.— ¡Estás poniendo más nervioso al niño!

El joven Kudo se aflojó la corbata y se abrió la chaqueta. De la nada sacó un pequeño blog de notas y un bolígrafo. Con solo una mirada, Heiji se levantó de su asiento e imitó a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Quiénes fueron los últimos que vieron a Ran?

Las damas de honor y las madres de los novios levantaron la mano.

— ¿Todas vosotras? - Exclamó Shinichi sorprendido.

— Nosotras ayudamos a Ran a vestirse y a maquillarse.— Comentó Kazuha.

— Fuimos a la agencia a prepararnos todas juntas.— Dijo Sonoko.

— ¿Y vosotras dos qué hacíais allí?— Preguntó Hattori a Eri y a Yukiko.

— ¿Cómo que qué hacíamos? Estamos hablando de la boda de mi hija.

— Yo fui a hacerle fotos a las chicas.— Sonrió Yukiko Kudo.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de que os arreglárais?— Volvió a preguntar el de Osaka.

— Pues...- Se puso a pensar Kazuha.— Creo que Kudo-san nos hizo unas fotos y nos bajamos todas porque nos estaban esperando.

— ¿Hay algo que os llamara la atención del comportamiento de Ran?

Se miraron entre sí y todas negaron con la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! -Exclamó Sonoko.— Ran no vino con nosotras en el mismo coche. Dijo que no la esperáramos, que tenía una cosa importante que hacer.

— ¡Es verdad, es verdad!—La apoyó Kazuha.— Creo que tenía que terminar de hacer una maleta.

Todos expresaron sorpresa.

¿Ran se había ido cuando ya estaba vestida de novia?

— ¿Para qué quería la maleta?, ¿Dijo algo al respecto?— Preguntó el Inspector Megure.

Las dos amigas negaron con la cabeza.

— ¿Me enseñáis las fotos?— Dijo Shinichi.

— ¿QUÉEEEEEE?— Le gritaron a coro Sonoko, Kazuha y Yukiko.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse.— Señaló la de Osaka.

— Eso son tonterías.— Reprochó Kudo.

Se miraron unas a las otras.

— Tu no las puedes ver, así que las voy a ver yo.— Sonrió Heiji. Al fin y al cabo, era una oportunidad más para probar que era mejor detective que el famoso detective del este.— Tú vete a sentarte o lo que quieras hacer.

En las fotos, la novia lucía una brillante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. No era la imagen de una chica a punto de dejar a su prometido en el altar.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo?— Le dijo Shinichi a Heiji.

— De momento no, no hay nada raro en las fotos

— ¡AH! Ya sé lo que ha pasado.—Anunció la rubia amiga de Ran.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—Dijo asombrada Kazuha.

Se formó un pequeño corro que aplaudía a Sonoko mientras esta soltaba ruidosas carcajadas.

— ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?— Preguntó Shinichi molesto.

— Ran estaba ya preparada pero justo antes de salir, le dio un dolor de barriga y comenzó a vomitar, con tan mala suerte de que manchó su vestido. Entró en pánico cuando comprobó que no podía limpiarlo; así que decidió no casarse.

— ¿Qué dices, idiota?— Preguntó esta vez el moreno de Osaka.— ¿Por qué iba a irse sólo porque se le ha manchado el vestido?

— Además, Ran tenía un segundo vestido para cambiarse después de la ceremonia, podría haberlo cambiado.— Sentenció la madre de la karateka.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio, esperando que alguien diera con la verdadera respuesta. Shinichi se sentó en una de las mesas para pensar, adoptando su característica postura.

— Está claro que aún os queda mucho por aprender.— Dijo Kogoro con aires de superioridad.

— ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que ha pasado, Mouri-san?—Preguntó sorprendido el profesor Agasa.

 _"Eso es imposible"_ —Pensaron Shinichi, Heiji y Eri.

— ¡Lo supe desde el primer momento! Sólo estaba esperando a ver si alguno podía averiguarlo con vuestra limitada experiencia.

 _"Ya, seguro..."_ —Volvieron a pensar los mismos.

— Lo que pasó es que Ran tenía dudas sobre cómo maquillarse para venir a casarse con el merluzo ese. Las chicas la maquillaron horrible y a ella le daba vergüenza que la vieran así, sobre todo la prensa que sabía que la estaban esperando. En cuanto pudo, se quitó el maquillaje pero tenía la cara muy roja e irritada. Así que se fue.

A Kazuha le hervía la sangre. Había hecho un curso de maquillaje y ensayado con Ran más de 6 veces el maquillaje para que ahora quisieran cargarle el muerto a ella.

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?— Explotó la chica de Osaka, asustando al ex-policía.— ¡RAN ESTABA PERFECTA!

— A ella le fascinó el trabajo de Kazuha.— Comentó Sonoko.

— Y de todas formas, el maquillaje puede cubrir incluso manchas solares más oscuras.— Comenzó.— ¿De verdad crees que no taparía el enrojecimiento por irritación?, ¡Que absurdo!

— Aún así, si no quería que la vieran los medios, siempre podría haber entrado por la puerta de atrás.— Sentenció el joven novio, refutando por completo la teoría de Kogoro.

Tras varios segundos pensando en silencio, la liga juvenil de detectives decidió lanzar su teoría.

— ¿Y si Ran-san se ha perdido?— Dijo Mitsuhiko, captando la atención de todos los invitados.—Podría ser que Ran-san entrara en el coche y se perdiera de camino a la Iglesia.

— ¡Claro! Y no puede llamar porque no tiene cobertura.— Continuó Genta.

— ¡Y la maleta era para preparar otro de sus viajes!— Acabó Ayumi.

— ¿Alguien más quiere añadir alguna tontería más?— Se enfadó Heiji.

— ¿Eeeeeh?—Dijo Ayumi molesta.— ¿Cómo que tonterías?

Habían hablado los que menos debían: Sonoko, apodada "la princesa de las deducciones" porque Kudo la había usado algunas veces cuando no estaba el Señor Mouri; Kogoro, que no sabría resolver un caso ni aunque lo tuviera escrito en un guión; y la liga juvenil de detectives, que eran niños que jugaban a ser detectives.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.— Comentó el Inspector.

— Si Ran viene, nos llamáis y venimos.— Dijo el detective Takagi, cogiendo por el brazo a la detective Sato.

Comenzó un gran alboroto de gente acercándose al novio para darle ánimos y marcharse.

Pero la sala se vio silenciada por un gran silbido del joven de Osaka.

— ¡EH!— Llamó la atención.— Alguien está viniendo.

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntó Kazuha acercándose a la ventana donde estaba el detective.— ¿Es Ran?

— Seguramente.— Respondió serio.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está viniendo alguien?— Preguntó Sonoko

— La prensa no para de hacer ruido.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron interminables para todos los presentes, pudieron distinguir una limusina negra de la que salía la joven Mouri.

— ¡ES ELLA, ES ELLA!— Gritó emocionada su mejor amiga.

En unos pocos segundos, todos se prepararon para recibir a la esperada protagonista.

Ella entró acompañada de su padre y de sus damas de honor: Sonoko, Kazuha, Ayumi, Ai y algunas de sus otras amigas, quienes habían salido a recibirla.

La boda transcurrió sin más contratiempos hasta el banquete, en el que se hizo un corro para preguntarle a Ran porqué diantres había llegado más de una hora tarde.

— Veréis...— Comenzó la joven Kudo.— Cuando las chicas me prepararon, me acordé de que había olvidado echarme el perfume y algunas cosas en la maleta.

— ¿Qué maleta?— Preguntó Shinichi.

— La maleta que voy a llevarme para nuestra luna de miel.— Dijo como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

— Espera, espera... ¡En eso no se tarda una hora!— Intervino Heiji.

— Cuando subí a la limusina, el conductor no sabía cómo llegar por lo que pusimos el GPS... Y nos perdimos.— Rió ella.— No pude avisaros puesto que mi bolso ya lo tenía mi madre con ella.

Los chicos de la liga juvenil de detectives sonrió con satisfacción: habían dado en el clavo. Miraron al de Osaka, quien se había reído de su deducción.

—¿Qué miráis vosotros?— Dijo molesto.

Todos rieron mientras se burlaban del chico y felicitaban a los jóvenes.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento? — Le susurró Shinichi a su esposa.

Ambos se dirigieron fuera de la sala de celebraciones.

— No me digas que pensabas que te había dejado plantado en el altar.— Rió la joven Kudo.

— Sí lo pensé, Ran...— Suspiró él.— Estaba tan nervioso que no se me ocurría ninguna explicación.

— Shinichi...

— Lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿no?— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Shinichi, yo nunca te dejaría sólo en una situación importante en la que me necesitases.— Comenzó ella.— Estaba deseando que este día llegara; el día en el que nos uniríamos como marido y mujer, nuestra boda. Nunca he tenido ni una sola duda sobre si quería casarme contigo.

— Eso ya lo sé, Ran. Pero...

— Te amo.- Le interrumpió ella.

El detective sonrió y acurrucó a su esposa en su pecho.

— Y yo a ti, Ran.

Y con ese incidente que se convirtió en la anécdota que contaron a todo el mundo, iniciaron una vida llena de alegría, cariño y ,sobre todo, amor.


End file.
